The immortal monster enters the game
by SlytherClaw4lyf
Summary: The immortal monster is now in Westeros after being crushed and melted in the battle of mewni the immortal monster's soul escapes death by wandering into another game of intellect all together in the body of some pretty knight.


Only I know how it all turns out. We're the last things he had said before getting crushed by a pillar and his immortal soul was sucked into the darkness known as death. He looked around the void, also known as Limbo, Refusing to die the immortal monster looks around desperately for anything to postpone his fate.

Eyes widening slightly as he catches up to the light which he deduces as a soul a weak one he notes by the flickering it was about to go out pushing forward the immortal monster rams into the body of the said soul then there is a bright flash of light ahead of him.

A portal. It's a portal he thought as he nears the bright doorway to his new life.

Gasping for air the immortal jolts awake examining his surroundings as he slowly gets to his feet. Dirt, horses, stick things, armour and people lots of people he notes his hearing is coming back not that he realised it was gone he can hear the people cheering and screaming some in what can only be terror others in… encouragement.

The ground was rumbling slightly as if there was an earthquake. The realisation hits him and he quickly spins out of the way of whatever was angrily charging at him. He got a glimpse of some giant man-beast stumbling into the stands he was In Front of. His eyes were darting about for a weapon of any sort when his hand swipes across a hilt of a sword no doubt pulling it from where ever it was bringing it up in time to meet the sword that the giant had brought down heavily upon him.

Holding his ground as the force of the clashing weapons caused the ground to shake. Realising this caused the immortal to grin evilly at his all too familiar enhanced strength.

His grin turned into a smirk as he shoved the giant back causing them to stumble as he did so. The crowd was going wild not that he cared, as he advanced on his prey who was shaking himself out of his shock and charged swing his blade wildly in his rage.

The immortal thought to toy with his prey and the crowd a bit seeing what else he had retained from his previous life he dropped his sword kneeling to the side as his opponent's blade came down upon his right arm severing it from the immortal's body as he did.

Gasps of shock and horror spread through the stands. Ignoring them the immortal got to his feet, as many started to rush onto the grounds to presumably lend a hand, the attacker that thought him to be dead soon froze slightly when he saw the immortal get up.

The immortal focused his attention on the missing appendage that had blood spurting out from it, it started to regrow at a steady pace only to be reformed seconds later. Grinning evilly he picked up his sword with his new arm, leaving the crowds deathly silent at the spectacle, he charged his prey plunging his sword deep into the beasts chest looking up into the eyes of the dying man as he spoke in an unfamiliar voice.

"You will die here by my blade looking into the eyes of true evil." Little did he know he was now titled a hero for ridding the realm of that foul beast.

The silence was interrupted by now thundering cheers from the crowd as they let from their seats applauding him for his accomplishment as he withdrew his sword placing it in the scabbard on his hip. Watching as the beast collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

He turned to the crowd bowing slightly he turns to leave however he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder he snaps his head to see who would dare to lay a finger on him. Only to be met with steely grey eyes of a man nearly as big as the one he had killed moments ago only they were filled with gratitude instead of rage.

"You have done the seven kingdoms favour by ridding us of a foul man, a good day showing what you really are instead of that prissy fucking flower you were." The man turns to the stands. "FOR THE KNIGHT OF FLOWERS SER LORAS TYRELL HERO OF ALL BANE OF THE MOUNTAIN CLEGANE! HORAH!" The scarred man cheered grabbing his arm lifting it above his head.

More cheers had erupted through the crowds. Looking about the crowd the immortal's eyes land on pretty human redhead who was smiling brilliantly at him sitting next to her sat a burly looking gruff man whom shared a touch of the girls feature not noticeable to the human eye though he isn't so he could see it as clear as day, on the other side of her was a weasel looking man with a goatee who looked as if he had just lost a bet, sitting behind them was a wild looking girl.

Gathering his wits he thought to charm the stupid crowd a little bit more he spots a helm full of roses he picks it up and strides over to the stands picking out a flower with his unarmoured hand, looks up at the pretty little girl gifting her with the prettiest one.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl my lady." He said as he smiled charmingly at her causing her to blush like a maiden.

"Thank you ser Loras." She near whispered.

The girl behind her rolled her eyes, as he was guessing, her sister's antics. Smiling, even more, he gifted one to her as well winking at her before bowing to the lords and heading out of the grounds before anyone could stop him.

He had wandered around a bit before coming across a fairly handsome man dressed in. Silk? Who wears silk? Shrugging mentally he kept moving as soon as the man caught up to him he spun him and pulled the immortal into a passionate kiss.

Causing said immortal to reel back in shock shoving the man off of him with a look of utter disgust now plastered onto his face.

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck are you? I'm not fucking gay! Am I?" He said as he spat on the ground causing the black haired blue eyed man to blink back tears of shock? Betrayal? Hurt? He didn't know nor did he particularly care.

Though he needed a new plan for this new body if he were to rise up to gain more power over the people in this dimension. Sighing he looked back at the man.

"Look, I've been concussed and attacked and I don't remember what happened before I woke up, I think I may have amnesia, no hard feelings if I don't know you." He explained to the teary-eyed man as he walked in the other direction into what looked to be streets of some kind.


End file.
